The invention relates to a method of monitoring the cooking or roasting process of foods and an apparatus for carrying out this method.
In the heat treatment of foods for the preparation thereof, i.e. in cooking or roasting, the quality of the gastronomic result depends on a series of factors. These include the temperature and the moisture as well as the oven compartment ventilation during cooking and/or roasting. On the other hand, the chemical and physical properties and the dimensions of the food to be prepared also play a large role for the gastronomic result to be achieved. However, the positioning of the food in the interior of the oven area also plays a role. The cooking and/or roasting process thus depends only in part on the heat distribution and the reliable heat transfer inside the oven area. Prior preservation or preparation treatments of the food naturally also play a substantial role for the gastronomic result in addition to the factors already addressed. Provided that the different above-mentioned factors are taken into account during the cooking and/or roasting process of the food, a desired gastronomic result can be achieved. A gastronomic result is here understood, on the one hand, as the taste attainable through the cooking and/or roasting process or also the appearance of the food after the cooking and/or roasting process, for example the producing of a certain crust on the surface of a roast.
The monitoring of the cooking and/or roasting results is currently carried out at best by the monitoring of the temperature development inside the food. In this connection, different methods are known of measuring the temperature inside the food during the cooking and/or roasting process.